30 Days of Desire
by Mdr110709
Summary: 30 days they had set aside for their honeymoon. 30 days for them to discover each other in a whole new way. One-shot lemon.
1. My First

Update: Hey guys! So you all have been awesome. I've updated this with a third chapter and I went through and corrected some grammar errors in the first two chapters. I have also posted a third chapter for all of you. Thanks for all of the support! Also- Please Please Please review for me! I really do want to know what you all think!

AN: Hello everyone. So this is my first lemon, please be kind but honest about what you think. If you like it I'll add another one-shot to the list up to 30 consecutive one-shots on this story. Thanks for reading.

They sat awkwardly- or at least Usagi thought so. Mamoru seemed just as peaceful as ever though, calm eyes watching the road as the scenery flowed by like a stream. Neither had said much of anything on their ride to their honeymoon destination. Thankfully it wasn't too long of a ride. They chose a small village about four hours from Tokyo in the mountains that sat on a hot spring. When they arrived Mamoru took their luggage into the bedroom to unpack and put it away. They'd managed to set aside a whole month for themselves.

Usagi had changed into a more comfortable dress just before leaving the reception hall. She now sat on the couch in the living area. Their accommodations were very nice. They had rented a single bedroom apartment. She took in her surroundings. It was decorated in a way that brought her peace. The kitchen was to the left of the front door. It had a breakfast bar separating it from the living area. The couch and coffee table sat opposite the bedroom door. The bedroom… her cheeks burned as a gentle pink blush touched them. Her thoughts drifted for a moment before she shook her head, trying to bring her nervous excitement into check.

After a moment she pulled one of her aching feet onto the opposite knee and began rubbing it. 'It seems like the more beautiful the shoe is the more pain it causes. Maybe I should have brought flats for the reception' she thought woefully. "Why don't you let me do that." Usagi made a sound of surprise as her eyes shot to the door of the bedroom. There stood Mamoru. Mamoru her husband... Husband. That word was beautiful and glorious and eternal… and hers.

The light pink of her cheeks darkened to a sweet magenta that now crossed the bridge of her nose and spread to her ears. His jacket was gone and his tie hung, undone, from his neck. His shirt was still tucked in but was unbuttoned down to the hem of his pants. One sleeve was rolled up to his elbow and he was working on the cufflink that held the other sleeve closed around his wrist. How long had he been there? Her eyes trailed down his chest to where his shirt disappeared into his pants and lingered where his abs peaked out from the white fabric.

Ripping her eyes away to look back up to his face she answered. Clearing her throat she started, "Uuh… um… o-okay." Finally working out the cufflink, he rolled his sleeve up to match the other and set the cufflink on the coffee table. After kneeling on the floor he took her foot from her hands and pulled it into his lap. The warmth of his hands instantly relaxed her. When he began working the tired and achy muscles she melted into the cushions.

"You should have brought flats." he scolded her gently.

"Mmm…" fatigue settled in. Every joint in her body failed and she crumpled on the couch like a marionette that had been set down. Her eyelids relaxed and she gazed at her husband with half-lidded eyes. Methodically he worked the tight and tired muscles in her foot and then up her calf, untying knot after knot and leaving the light kiss of his fingers across her skin. Setting her foot down he pulled the other into his lap and began the same treatment. Her whole body warmed. Slowly her eyes closed and she drank in the sensation of his hands on her leg. The fingers of sleep began drawing her in when his menstrations stopped. Her brows knitted and a pout crossed her face, eyes still closed. "Mamo…" she sighed half-heartedly.

"Yes?" Her eyes shot open. When had he stood up? The word was whispered right next to her ear in a low rumble. She felt as if her whole body had turned red. His lips touched the skin of her neck just behind her ear. The catch in her breath was encouragement enough for him to trail a series of kisses down her neck to her collar bone. They felt like butterfly wings leaving a burning path of desire across her skin. Oh gods. He pulled away to look into her eyes. She almost wept at the absence of his breath on her neck. His eyes were dark with lust. The deep blue faded into the black of his pupils like a still pond dropping off into the depths. "What is it you want, my precious wife." His voice was a deep rumble in his chest, primal in tone. A thick fog of need clouded her mind. A knot formed deep in her abdomen and she felt her underwear grow damp. She'd felt this sensation before but this was less like falling into a pool and more like dropping into the ocean. Instead of using words, which she felt were rather useless, she leaned forward and captured his lips with hers. Her hunger came through in her kiss and her hands traveled to his chest and ran up to his shoulders, pushing the shirt from them. Before the shirt fell from his arms he pulled away. Her skin was on fire. Without him close the air felt cold and stung her hot flesh. Her vision cleared a bit and she looked at him. It was then that she noticed how red his cheeks were and the look of nervousness and uncertainty in his eyes.

"Mamo?" she asked, "what's wrong?" He pulled away a little further.

"I-I… um." he sputtered a little. She was surprised to see him like this. He was always sure and confident. To her it seemed like he never felt this way- nervous and unsure. "Nothing. I-it's nothing." he answered weakly.

"Mamo…" she tilted her head, "what is it?" He didn't answer. She stood now and pressed her body against his and hugged him. "It's me. You can tell me anything." He felt rigid in her arms. She pulled away and gazed at him lovingly. He looked back at her and she could see worry where hunger had been. "Follow me." she took his hand in both of hers and walked backwards to the bedroom with him trailing behind her. She walked him to the bed where she sat him down. She wedged herself between his legs and took his face in her hands. He still had a nervousness behind his eyes.

"Usako…" he whispered.

"I'm yours." she said and then kissed him lightly on the forehead. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of her lips against his skin. He wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her close and pressing his face into her stomach. He took a deep breath, bathing in her scent. "I trust you, Mamo." He drew another breath before pulling away and looking up into her eyes. He was awash in her gaze. It was full of love and complete faith.

"I …" he sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm just nervous."

"I'll be fine." she assured him.

"You don't understand…Usako… You're…" he paused. "You're my first." he said quietly. "I'm nervous because you're my first."

"Your… first?" She tried to hide the surprise in her voice but some still came through. His cheeks turned red again.

"Yes."

"But… I thought… I was sure- you had girlfriends before me, Mamo."

"They weren't you." he said plainly. "I was never really interested in doing anything with anyone else. You haunted my dreams long before we ever met… all I ever wanted was you… it was always just you."

Her heart burst with love and adoration. He'd never touched another woman and that lit the fire in the pit of her stomach again. He was hers and only hers. "Then we'll learn together." she breathed. "You and I will learn together. Trust me and trust your heart." She took his hand. "You're my only- my first- too." She placed his hand on her thigh just below the hem of her skirt. Slowly she moved his hand up, pushing the fabric aside and bringing it to rest on her hip beneath her dress. His breathing became hoarse and his eyes turned dark again with desire.

"I don't want to hurt you." he whispered. Her eyes were warm and she brought her free hand to rest on his cheek. She felt him press into her palm.

"Don't worry." she assured him. "You won't hurt me, Mamo." His breathing quickened. "I trust you." His breathing became almost labored. "I'll be gentle." She said, making him groan. She felt empowered by his response to her words. "I won't hurt you either." She grabbed the hem of her skirt and pulled the dress over her head. It fell to the floor next to their feet. He looked at her, drank her in. Pale creamy skin seemed to glow in the dim light disappearing beneath her bra. It reappeared just to drop below the hem of her white underwear.

"Oh, Usako… you're so beautiful." She placed her hand back on his where it rested on her hip. She took his free hand and placed it on her other hip where her underwear sat. She felt him hesitate.

"It's ok… just trust." She hooked his thumbs under the thin fabric and helped him pull her underwear down. His hands returned to her hips of their own volition. His eyes were almost black gazing at her. She reached behind her and undid the clasp on her bra, dropping it to rest next to her discarded dress. His eyes widened a little and his breath hitched. Gingerly he reached up with one hand but still balked. Smiling reassuringly she took his hand again and pulled it to her breast. His thumb ran over her pert nipple, relishing the feel of it under his touch. Her breath became shaky, feeling the knot in her stomach jump. Encouraged by her response he moved his other hand up and did the same with her other breast. "Mamo-" she moaned quietly. He ran his hands up and down her figure, feeling every curve.

After allowing him to grow comfortable with her naked form she pulled him up to stand in front of her. Slowly, her hands went to his belt, undoing the buckle nimbly. She undid the button and pulled on the zipper. She ran her hands down his waist, pushing the fabric down his hips until his pants and boxers fell with a soft thump on the floor. She looked sheepishly at where he'd been clothed moments before. This time she hesitated, looking down at his arousal with a tinge of embarrassment. Mamoru shrugged his shirt off and tossed it on the floor with the rest of their clothing. He took her hand and brought it to his member. The skin felt like velvet and she felt him pulsing under her touch. This time she shied away.

"I trust you." he assured her. He leaned down and kissed her cheek. His words gave her the confidence she needed. Her grip tightened around him eliciting a groan from deep in his throat. This encouraged her further and she ran her hand experimentally up and down his length. He panted heavily against her neck as she stroked him. When she stopped he whined against her shoulder. With one smooth motion he swept her into his arms and laid her on the bed. She looked at him, eyes dark and glittering in the moonlight. She squirmed under his admiring gaze. Sitting back on his knees, he drank in her naked figure. He rested his hand on her knee, eliciting a gasp from his wife. He ran his hand down the inside of her thigh and up to the apex of her leg. He used his fingers to spread her lips and dipped in causing her to writhe on the bed. Relishing her response he pulled his fingers out and pushed back in with more force. She gasped at the motion, pressing down on his hand.

"Oh, Mamo…" she whined, "please don't stop…" With a devilish grin he inserted another finger and continued his torture. As soon as she met his rhythm he would change pace causing her to growl in frustration. "Mamo-" her tone was stern and saturated with need. It was then that he took his thumb and began rubbing her clit with each thrust of his fingers. "Ahhh! Ahhh!" Usagi came undone and pressed herself hard into his hand. She cried out, fireworks going off behind her eyes. She slowly came down from her euphoria.

"Your voice is beautiful." he whispered into her ear. She turned her face and nuzzled into his cheek. One of her hands went to his waist.

"Let's find out how beautiful yours is." she replied hoarsely. Taking him by surprise she rolled them over, straddling his waist. He looked up at her, surprised and full of want. His eyes widened as she positioned herself over him. His breathing sped again and he ached with anticipation. Slowly, agonizingly, she lowered herself onto him. Then she stopped, wincing. He was stretching her far beyond what her, or even his hand had done so far.

"Take your time." his voice was strained but encouraging. She stopped and looked down at her husband. Her hands splayed on his chest. The feel of his muscles under her touch came into focus. "I can wait." It took every ounce of his self control not to roll them over again and pound into her. His breathing was labored with his restraint and he fisted the sheets beneath him as he waited for her to continue. Eventually she grew accustomed to his size and pressed down a little further. He was panting now, sweat breaking out on his skin as he held back. He shut his eyes tightly. He felt her warmth, wet and ready, slide even further onto him. He groaned, her name halfway spoken on his lips. With determination Usagi lifted herself, almost releasing him completely. He felt himself whine at the loss of her, afraid she was going to stop. Then, like lightning she slammed down onto him, sheathing him completely. He bucked involuntarily pushing even deeper and crying out in surprise. She cried out too, a mix of pain and pleasure in her voice.

She stilled again, falling forward a little and placing her hands on each side of his head. She panted and gazed into his face. "Mamo…" she panted, "oh Mamo…" Again, she lifted herself up and slid back down, enveloping him. The feeling of him stretching her became less painful and more pleasurable. Usagi felt the knot in her core begin to tighten again. Driven by that feeling she sped up and set a steady pace. His head was swimming with pleasure. His release was coming quickly. He'd found relief before with his hand but it just didn't compare. His body was on fire and his thinking single minded. Driven by his need he flipped them over, making Usagi gasp in surprise. Instinctually she locked her legs around his waist. Her arms lay over her head. The sight of her under him drove him crazy. He fought not to slam into her. She was still really tight around him and he was afraid of causing her pain. Gradually he pulled out and moved back in. "Ooooooh." Usagi groaned under him, her eyes rolling back into her head. Bolstered by her response he moved again, setting a pace that increased steadily. He pressed down onto her, feeling her body slide against his.

"Usako… oh my Usako." he growled into her ear. She felt his member become harder as his release came and he hit a spot deep in her core that brought her to the end. They came together in a symphony of pleasurable cries. Mamoru rocked into her hard as they unraveled together, eliciting a cry from his wife. His movement slowed and he fell, spent, on top of her supporting his weight on his elbows. She mewled into his neck, settling into a pleasurable stupor. After some time Mamoru moved again, pulling out of her. She whined at the loss of his warmth. With some effort he pulled the pillows over to them. As soon as the pillow touched her head she lifted herself up and laid back down, pressing her face into the softness. After positioning his own pillow he grabbed the folded blanket at the end of the bed and covered them both. Usagi pulled herself close to his chest and nuzzled into him. Wrapping her in his arms he allowed himself to relax again into the bed.

"I love you, Mamo." Usagi said, her voice muffled against his chest. "I love you to the moon and back." He chuckled a little.

"I love you to the moon and back, Usako." with that they both drifted into a peaceful sleep.


	2. Punishment

Author's Note: Well guys, I got inspired. Welcome to day 2 of the honeymoon. Please, please, please leave some comments. I'd really like to know what you think. If I can get 10 comments I'll post another chapter. Thanks for reading!

"Usako…" her brow furrowed. What time was it? Surely it wasn't time to get up. She turned over, pulling the blanket up to her face- resolved to go back to sleep. The bed shifted next to her, making her growl in frustration. She was about to turn over again when a soft, warm hand touched her face and ran it's fingers through her hair.

"Mmmm."

"It's time to get up, Usako." She took a deep breath, drawing his scent in. Her whole body tingled and joy welled up in her chest. She cracked her eyes. Mamoru sat next to her on the bed, shirtless and with a cup of coffee in his hand. His smile was warm and filled with love.

"Mamo." she blinked some of the sleep from her eyes. A pout touched her face. "We're supposed to be on vacation, can't I sleep longer?"

"Well I _might_ have let you but you're the one who scheduled that British high tea thing."

"What time is it?!"

"10:00." Usagi sat bolt upright.

"10:00!? Why didn't you wake me up sooner!?" She paused, feeling the cold air touch her naked skin. A pretty pink blush crossed her cheeks. She pulled the blanket up to cover her chest. The previous night's activities sprung to mind and the blush darkened, spreading to her ears, neck, and disappeared under the blanket. She averted her eyes. "Uh-uhm." she cleared her throat. Last night she'd felt far less inhibited in the dark when everything was silhouettes and dark outlines. Now they sat in the bright morning sun.

"Usako…" Mamoru whispered, "please… let me look at you." Her grip on the blanket tightened and she shrunk back a little. She gazed at him through her bangs. His eyes were so gentle and calm. Her grip on the blanket relaxed and she lowered it to her lap. She thought she saw the slightest tinge of pink touch his cheeks but it was so faint that she couldn't be sure. Reaching up he brushed his knuckles down her cheek then dropped down to her chest, following the soft curve of her breast. His knuckles were rough against her smooth skin. His thumb grazed her nipple making her gasp. The look in his eyes was intense and almost trance-like. It almost made her want to cover up again. His hand slipped under her arm and around to her back. He pulled her close, burying his face in the crook of her neck. Drawing a deep breath he relished in her scent. He peppered open-mouthed kisses across her skin. Her mind was swimming with want. He pulled away and rested his forehead on hers. "Usako…"

"Hmmm."

"Usako… you…"

"Yes?"

"You… should really get ready to go." Her mind snapped back into focus.

"What?"

"_Go_ you should get ready to _go_." His voice serious but had a slightly joking tone to it. She gave him an incredulous look.

"Seriously!?"

"Yeah, seriously."

"That's not fair. You can't get me all flustered and then just… just stop."

"Sure I can. Get dressed. I brought you some coffee." With that he set the cup on the nightstand, got up and walked casually back out of the room. She sat, turned on and frustrated. After staring wide-eyed at the doorway for a couple of minutes she got up and went to the bathroom to start getting ready.

'_You are so paying for this, Mamo.'_ she thought devilishly. '_You will pay.'_

They sat in the car. Usagi rested her head against the glass, arms folded and a scowl on her face. "You don't have to be so upset." Mamoru said lightly.

"How could I not be?" irritation clear in her voice. He chuckled.

"I just wanted to get you ready for later."

"You're cruel." She huffed.

"That may be so, but you make it way too easy." She glared at him for a moment then returned to looking out the window. They spent the rest of the drive in silence. It wasn't long before they arrived at the tea room. Mamoru had been concerned about irritating her until he saw how engrossed she was with all of the little tea cakes that came with the experience.

"Mamo, you shuld wreely try dis one." she said mid bite and offering him the half-eaten cake. It seemed that no matter how mature she had become there were parts of her that just never changed. He chuckled a little as he reached for the cake. His hand stopped halfway and his eyes grew wide. Her foot had very solidly pressed against his crotch and ran down the inside of his leg under the table. "I'm sorry, Mamo, did I kick you? I was crossing my legs." she said innocently.

"Uh...um. N-no, you didn't." he stuttered. It certainly wasn't a kick. The question was: did she do it on purpose? Her demeanor said 'no'. It was an accident, surely. Usagi had already moved on to another tea cake as if nothing had happened at all.

"Hey, I was thinking we could go shopping after we're done. There was a cute little marketplace we passed on the way here." He shifted on his chair to readjust.

"Yeah, sure."

They got to the market Usagi had mentioned earlier. It was a really nice shopping area. Usagi went from store to store with exclamations of joy. "Oh Mamo, look at this one!" She bent over to pick up some trinket. He froze. She had pressed her rear against him, the mini skirt she was wearing rode up allowing the thong she had on to peak out. "Oops, I didn't realize you were behind me." her voice was matter-of-face and very convincing.

"It's… ok…" he said suspiciously. He felt himself twinge. "What were you trying to show me?" He forced himself to focus on the little lucky cat figurine she'd picked up.

"Isn't it cute?" He was trying but he still couldn't see any indication that she was doing anything on purpose. 'She's never been good at acting.' he thought. 'I'm just noticing more than usual.'

"Mamo, what's wrong?" Her question pulled him from his thoughts.

"Yes, of course. Did you want this one?" She smiled at him brightly.

"Please!" He smiled at her.

"Then it's yours." They went and checked out. Another hour went by without incident. By the time they went back to the car they had accumulated several bags worth of souvenirs. Mamoru opened the trunk and put everything inside. As he was putting everything down he felt Usagi's arms wrap around him from behind, her breasts pressed firmly against his back.

"Thank you Mamo. Shopping was fun." one of her hands wrapped firmly around his waist but the other slipped expertly into the front of his pants and under the boxers he had on. She grasped him firmly, running her thumb up and down his length. He gasped and his breathing became labored. She _had_ been doing it on purpose. All of those "accidents" rubbing up against him and the several times she'd bent over showing off her thong. "I think I want to go out for dinner. Maybe Italian…" Her voice was sultry and heavy. The words only just made it to him through the fog that had settled in his mind.

"D-dinner?" he asked, far away.

"Well yeah… aren't you hungry? I am…" from her tone it was clear she wasn't just talking about food. His breathing came in short bursts. He grew dizzy. She squeezed him, eliciting a groan from deep in his chest. Her hand left his pants suddenly and he couldn't stop the whimper that slipped from his lips at the loss. "I'll drive." her statement was spoken in her usual bubbly tone. Before he could protest she had already snatched the keys and was headed to the car door.

"Usako." he said sharply.

"Are you coming or not?" he looked at her with a slight glare. After a moment he went to the passenger side and got in. They rode in silence. Usagi radiated an air of victory as she drove them to the restaurant. Mamoru stared out the window as Usagi had done earlier. He took deep calculated breaths, attempting to bring himself under control.

By the time they arrived he'd been able to calm himself enough to think clearly. They entered and were sat almost immediately. Usagi had a confident, victorious look plastered on her face. They waiter came by. "Good evening folks, my name is Toya and I'll be helping you tonight. Can I start you with something to drink?"

"Just water for me." Mamoru said, still looking the menu over.

"I think I'll have a Sex on the Beach." Usagi said brightly. "Oh, and some water." she added. Mamoru's eye twitched. She was doing a very thorough job of getting him worked up.

"You got it!" their waiter said merrily, oblivious to the situation. As soon as the waiter was out of earshot Mamoru put the menu down and looked at his new wife sternly.

"I know what you're doing." he said, slightly upset.

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about." She responded, not even glancing up from the menu. He again felt her foot sneak into his crotch and press down on him firmly. She surely would not have done so if there hadn't been the tablecloth to hide her actions. His eye twitched again along with his member. Before he could speak again the waiter came back with their drinks.

"Are you ready to order?"

"Yes." Mamoru said curtly.

"Actually, I haven't decided yet. Would you mind coming back in a few minutes."

"Yes, of course." again the waiter disappeared from the table. A moment later Mamoru was glaring at her again. His breathing was slightly labored.

"Usako, this is unusually cruel. You can't seriously keep this up" he growled out.

"That may be so, but you just make it so easy." each word was said carefully, deliberately. Her eyes watched him carefully over the edge of her menu. Those were the exact words he'd used at the beginning of the day. "I'm just getting you ready for later." She was definitely punishing him.

"This doesn't even compare... "

"And how exactly do you know that?" she interrupted. "Maybe next time you'll think twice before leaving a project _un-finished._" The waiter appeared again before he could give an answer. Usagi was going to make sure he suffered, that was clear. She ordered each item- appetizer, salad, dinner, desert- making sure to leave several minutes between "deciding" on each. The whole time they were at the restaurant she would play with him under the table for a bit and then stop. He tried moving his chair away from the table but her legs were just so long it didn't matter. '_Her legs'_ he thought. Then all he could think about was how her legs disappeared under her mini skirt and flashing that thong from earlier in the day. Somehow she managed to stretch dinner out for about two and a half hours. After her Sex on the Beach was gone she ordered a Slippery Nipple. "I guess you'll have to drive us back." she said, slightly buzzed. They finished up dinner, paid, and left.

On the way back Mamoru gripped the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles turned white. Usagi hummed, her eyes closed. "That was a really good day." she said softly. He didn't give a response. She shifted a little, reaching behind her to undo her bra. Once freed from it she dropped it on the back seat of the car. She brought her hand back and rested it on his knee. "I think I'll take a dip in the hottub later." she sighed. His breathing again became labored but he still did not give her a response. Her hand traveled up his leg and rested just inside his thigh. At that moment they pulled into their parking spot at the apartment. He shut the engine off and sat for a moment, trying to control his breathing. As soon as the car was off she'd got out and was heading towards the door.

Mamoru sat, watching her swing her hips as she walked to the door. Slowly, deliberately, he got out of the car. He locked the door and walked to the apartment. When he stepped through the door the apartment was dark. Usagi hadn't turned on any of the lights. The door closed behind him. When he turned she stood there with her arm across the door. In less than a heartbeat he was on her. Usagi gasped at the closeness. "I… am going to… make you pay for today." Mamaru whispered through gritted teeth.

"Good lord I hope you do." she whispered back. She cried out in surprise as he pressed her harder against the door, grinding his growing erection into her hip.

"And here I thought that the precious princess Serenity was supposed to be pure…" he growled into her ear.

"Who says I'm not? We're married aren't we?" He pressed his face into her neck, biting down on her collarbone. "Oh, yes." she breathed. It didn't take him long to rid her of her blouse and underwear. He leaned in and captured her lips in a feverish kiss. Her fingers nimbly worked the buttons of his shirt out and pulling it from his shoulders. Before she could get to his pants he tossed her over his shoulder and carried her to the bedroom. Once there he threw her on the bed. She landed with an "ouf" and pushed herself up onto her elbows. She watched hungrily as he undid his belt, dropping it on the floor. He moved onto his pants. She looked on, her eyes dark with want.

"You have been very, very naughty today." He said. Her breathing became labored.

"Yeah? What are you going to do about that?" His pants fell to the floor followed closely by his boxers.

"Why don't I show you?" He breathed. Before she could protest he'd pulled her to the edge of the bed and flipped her onto her stomach.

"Mamo…" she whined. He'd left her in her skirt on purpose. Somehow it turned him on even more, having the small piece of fabric between them. Panting, he lifted her onto her knees and pressed himself against her opening. She looked at him over her shoulder, desire apparent in her eyes. "Please... Please…" she whimpered, pressing back onto him. Whatever control he may have had fell away. He steadied her hips and rammed into her. "Ah!" Usagi cried out, a mixture of pain and pleasure. She was still so tight, so new. He closed his eyes and his head rolled back in relief. He'd needed this all day. Still, he paused, worried he'd hurt her.

"Usako?" his voice was strained but concerned. After a moment she shifted and pressed back into him.

"I'm okay." she assured over her shoulder, her voice hoarse. Mamoru's breathing became labored and he ground into her, pressing deeper than he had the night before. He ran his hands over her thighs and up to her rear. Massaging the muscles, he pushed the skirt up her back a little. Grasping her hips he pulled out and thrust back into her, pulling her back to meet him at the same time. Stars speckled her sight. He'd hit a spot so deep that it made her head swim. She let out a cry filled with joy. "Oh yes…" she exclaimed.

"Ooooh, Usako… Aaaaah" He began to move steadily at first but his pace grew sporadic and feverish. He pounded into her, hitting that glorious spot he'd found over and over again. Usagi was lost in her desire. Her eyes were pressed shut and she drew closer and closer to the edge.

"Mamo… please." she begged, her voice high pitched and strained. Encouraged he drove into her with determination. As he did, he felt himself drawing close to his finish. His orgasm came like a tidal wave. He cried out her name. His finish triggered hers and she came like the ocean crashing on the rocks. They rocked together at the edge of the bed, both lightheaded and dizzy. He felt himself pour into her, pulsing, emptying himself completely. They remained that way, panting. Soon he was forced to pull out and fall on the bed, his legs failing him. Usagi whimpered at the loss of him and fell onto her side, facing him. They both shimmered with sweat and lay on the bed limp, completely spent. Finally Mamoru opened his eyes and let his head roll to the side to look at her. They were still deep and far away.

"You are so very wicked." he whispered.

"And you so very liked it." she whispered back. A chuckle came from deep in his chest.

"You're right. Maybe a little too much" They stayed that way a moment longer.

"I don't think so." she murmured. Exhaustion was creeping in on them. Before they both passed out, Mamoru crawled up to the pillows and pulled Usagi to rest next to him. "I love you, Mamo." she whispered, drawing closer to sleep.

"I love you too." Mamoru whispered. Before they both drifted off Usagi snuggled up to his chest and he pulled the blankets over them. Before long they were both snoring lightly, enjoying the best sleep either had ever experienced.


	3. Cold Showers

Sorry for the format screw up, I'm pretty sure I fixed it! ENJOY!

Morning came too soon. Thankfully Usagi hadn't scheduled anything for the day. Normally Mamoru was up early, getting ready for the day. 'We're on our honeymoon.' He thought this morning. So he lay in bed, watching Usagi sleep. She was so peaceful, snoring lightly next to him. Her hair was let down from the usual double buns she wore. It was incredible how her hair glittered in the morning light. He let his mind drift, walking the line between waking and sleep. How long would it be before Chibiusa came along? For some reason imagining Usagi pregnant with his child turned him on. 'Our daughter.' Suddenly he wanted to wake his wife. At the same time he wanted to let her sleep as long as she wanted today. Either way, he was done trying to rest for the moment. 'Shower, I'll take a shower… probably a cold one.' He thought. Mamoru got up carefully trying not to disturb Usagi. 'Shower.' He thought again. 'Cold shower…'

Usagi stirred. She felt cold, missing her husband. "Mamo?" She asked half asleep. No response. She woke a little more and sat up on her elbows. Mamoru was nowhere to be found. She blinked the sleep from her eyes. As the room came into focus she could make out the sound of the shower running. 'A shower sounds good' she thought, smiling. Usagi got up and walked to the en-suite bathroom, looking forward to getting cleaned up.

Mamoru was standing in the walk-in shower facing the nosel, eyes closed. The cold water was helping but he couldn't get the image of a pregnant Usagi out of his mind. "Daughter… our daughter." He murmured under his breath. She would be incredibly beautiful pregnant. He felt himself twinge. So much for the cold shower helping. Mamoru nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt arms wrap around his middle. He felt her breasts press against his back. "Usako?"

"Mamo." She pressed her cheek to his back. "Why do you have the water so cold?"

"I um… I didn't want to wake you."

"Well I'm awake now, why don't you turn the heat up?" She sounded dreamy and relaxed.

"Sure…" he brought the water up to a comfortable temperature. They stood there in the shower like that for some time. The feeling of her pressed against his back was soothing somehow. Finally he felt her shift. She came around to his front and rested her head on his chest, still holding him in a gentle embrace. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed his cheek to the top of her head. There they stood holding each other, the warmth of the water all around them. He never wanted to let her go, wishing they could stay like this forever.

Usagi pulled away a little and looked into his eyes. They were full of warmth and love. She reached up and cupped his cheek. "I love you so very much. More than you could ever know." She stared into his eyes, her gaze gentle and genuine.

"I don't know about that, Usako. I love you more than I could ever express." She smiled, beaming at him. She went to leave his embrace and he almost wept at the loss of her. He watched as she grabbed the soap and a cloth, lathering them up. As soon as she felt there was a sufficient amount of soap she set the bar down and then reached out, running the cloth over his chest. Mamoru relaxed under her menstrations. She washed his chest, moving to his neck, across his shoulders and down his arms. Circling around to his back she did the same. When she came back around to his front she had a sweet pink blush forming but at the same time a growing confidence apparent in her features. He stood watching her through half-lidded eyes, enjoying every touch. She reached down and washed him. As soon as her hands began their work he felt himself pulse, his cheeks turning red to match hers. All too soon she moved on to his legs and down to his feet. Having finished her work she pulled him into the stream of water to rinse off touching every spot where the soap lingered.

Usagi loved touching every inch, every space, on Mamoru's body. She relished in the feel of his muscles tensing and relaxing under her fingers. She wanted to memorize every curve and plane under her hands. The way he was looking at her warmed her heart. She ran her hands over him, the water reducing the friction. She went and threaded her fingers in his hair, running her nails across his scalp. She had to stand on the balls of her feet to reach, even with him bowing his head. "Close your eyes." Usagi whispered the request sounding like she was in a trance. Mamoru complied willingly. She took the shampoo and began working it into the black strands of his hair. She heard him sigh as she massaged his scalp. It all felt so natural, so right. She pulled him into the water again to rinse the shampoo out. She moved on to the conditioner. As she rinsed it out his hair seemed like an inky black waterfall, acting more like a liquid running over her fingers.

Usagi felt her whole being hum and overflow with love. Mamoru looked at her, pulling his hair away from his face. He reached out and took the washcloth and soap lathering them up as she had done for him. He ran it across her shoulders, up her neck, and down her arms. Mamoru turned her to face away from him and then pulled her against him, pressing her into him. He heard her gasp quietly making him twinge again against her back. A fog began settling over his thinking. In a haze he ran the cloth down her breast and under it. He massaged her breast for a moment and then ran his hand down her waist, to her hip and circled her navel. He transferred the cloth to his other hand and repeated the process. "Mmm… Mamo…" she whispered, breathless.

His erection was growing but he didn't stop. Pressing her closer he ran the cloth down to her thighs working them apart and cleaned between her legs. He made sure to press hard against her clit. She ground down on his hand, gasping with need. She whimpered when he moved away but allowed him to sit her down on the built-in bench. Once she was seated he dropped down to his knees and washed her legs, stopping to massage her feet. Usagi fell back to rest against the shower wall. Mamoru pulled on her hips drawing her to the edge of the seat. She jumped and cried out in surprise. Mamoru had buried his face between her legs and bit down gently on her clit. He held her firmly on the edge of the bench, switching between biting and sucking. Involuntarily she pressed against his face. Her pleasure was so overwhelming that she grew lightheaded and her hands and feet began to tingle.

After a couple of minutes he moved to her opening and dipped his tongue in. "Ah-hhhuuuh" she breathed in surprise. She felt him lick at her experimentally. He seemed to gather some courage as she bucked against him. One of his hands left her hip and he began rubbing her clit hard with his thumb. Her breath caught in her throat, specks of her sight disappearing. She came, hard, her head thumping against the shower wall. Mamoru continued his menstrations until her cries faded and he could hear her panting again. He licked her clean, her lovely flavor dancing around in his mouth.

"You taste so very good." He growled. She didn't respond. Her gaze was far away as she drifted in the aftermath of her orgasm. He kissed the inside of her thigh, nipping at the sensitive skin.

"Oh!" She breathed in surprise. His lips left a trail of heat from her thigh and across her stomach. He stopped at her breast, taking it into his mouth, sucking and biting at her nipple. One of his hands went up to massage the other breast and lightly pinch her nipple. The pain drew her back out of her euphoric fog. She felt the knot in her stomach return and tighten. Once he was satisfied he moved up to capture her lips in a heated kiss. She could taste herself on his tongue. She parted her lips allowing him to explore her mouth.

Mamoru pulled her up from the bench, supporting her against his chest. Usagi was shaky, her legs like jelly under her. He turned them around and pressed her between him and the other wall of the shower, never breaking the kiss. Using the wall for support he lifted her and helped her wrap her legs around his waist, pressing his erection against her opening. He felt her squirm against him in anticipation. Pressing his hips against her he slid in with ease. She was still slick from her orgasm making his entry smooth. Once she enveloped him completely he stopped, enjoying the feel of her walls quiver and press in on him.

"Nnnnggghhh." A deep and primal sound sprung from her chest. Mamoru's head rolled back, eyes closing, as he let himself grind into her. She responded, pressing back onto him. He could feel himself reach even further into her core, deeper than he'd been able to yet. After taking in the feel of her completely he pulled out and rammed back into her, slamming against that sweet spot deep inside of her. "AH!" Her exclamation came out as half of a sigh and half of a whine. He brought his head back around to rest against her neck, leaving open-mouthed kisses wherever he could reach. He set a steady pace, pressing into her as deep as he could. She met his rhythm, grinding down onto him feverishly.

"Mine." He growled into her shoulder.

"All yours." She answered, panting. "Only yours." Images of her pregnant flashed through his mind again which encouraged him all the more. "Mmm-Mamo… oh yes." Usagi cried out as she came unraveled again, spiraling deep into the depths of her pleasure. Mamoru picked up his pace as he felt her clench down on him. Her cries of euphoria echoed all around him, triggering his own release. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, his orgasm coming in wave after crashing wave of pleasure. He hadn't come this hard before and it stole the strength from his legs. Carefully he slid them to the shower floor, resting on his knees. She settled onto his lap still grinding down feverishly onto him, her orgasm still going strong. His orgasm hadn't quite finished either. So they sat on the shower floor grinding into each other, panting. Once they washed ashore Mamoru enveloped her in his embrace and she snuggled against him.

"Thank god for tankless water heaters." She murmured against his chest, making him chuckle.

"I agree. Let's rinse off."

"Aaww."

"Come on." He encouraged her up. She stood reluctantly and he followed. They both cleaned up and shut off the water. After they dried off Mamoru took her by the shoulders and led her back to the bed. "I think it's time for a nap." He said sleepily.

"I like that idea." They crawled into bed, Usagi resting on his chest. He pulled the sheets up over them. It didn't take long for them to drift off into sleep, completely satisfied.


	4. Hands off

A/N: Hey everyone, sorry for the formatting issue. I hope you like it. I beg you all: PLEASE REVIEW ! I'd really like to know what you all think.

The sun came filtering into the bedroom. Mamoru stirred. He could feel Usagi resting on his chest. He was groggy and incoherent, probably a little hungover from the night before. They'd gone to a wine tasting to try out some of the local wines and the artisan sake that the area was famous for. The last cup of sake had caught him a little short and Usagi had to drive them back to the apartment.

Mamoru went to rub his face but something stopped his hand from moving passed the top of his head. The sensation jerked him awake. He could feel fabric wrapped around his wrists tight enough to prevent him from slipping his hands out and fixed them solidly above his head. He tried to move his feet only to find that they, too, had been affixed to the bed. Confusion welled up in his chest.

"Good morning, Mamo-chan."

"Usa?" He pulled against the restraints again. "What-"

"Don't pull too hard, the knots tighten if you do…" she pushed herself up to rest on her elbow, her other hand went to his chest, drawing circles with the tips of her nails. "Honestly I wasn't really sure I would have the courage to do this. Last night, though, you fell asleep so hard that I didn't want to pass up the opportunity…". He looked at her with the inkling of a glare forming on his features.

"Usa… did you really tie me to the bed?"

"Well… yes, yes I did." She leaned down close to his ear and whispered hoarsely "and soon you'll be begging me to let you go." His breath caught in his chest.

"Seriously, Usa, untie me."

"Mmmm… no." He got slightly frustrated and scowled at her.

"Really?"

"Yes, really." She leant over and captured his lips with hers. In spite of his irritation he couldn't help but kiss back. He pulled against the knots holding his arms above his head but she was right, the more he struggled the tighter the knots got. He made a noise of frustration and she pulled away to look into his face. "Told you…" Her hand drifted all over his body, barely brushing the tips of her fingers over his skin. She kissed at his jawline and sucked on the skin just below his ear as her hand dipped between his legs. She ran her fingers up the inside of his thigh until she reached the apex of his legs. At the same time she left open-mouthed kisses across his chest. When she reached his nipple she sucked and bit at it.

"*Huh*… U-Usa… *huh huh* you r-really need to untie me." He panted.

"You don't have the leverage to make me do that." She brushed her thumb over the tip of his member and in spite of his best efforts his body betrayed him. She began massaging him gently and his erection grew with each ghosting touch. When she stopped he whined involuntarily, his hips trying to follow her hand. He watched her move from his side to between his legs. Her hands held his hips down against the bed. Looking back at him she watched his face as she licked the full length of his penis from base to tip. When she reached his head she took it in her mouth and ran her teeth over him. His eyes rolled involuntarily and he strained against her hands on his hips. She held him fast to the bed, preventing him from getting any more than what she wanted to give him. When he peeked at her again he watched as she went down on him, taking his full length into her mouth. The touch of her lips and the heat of her mouth surrounded him and he tried to press further in but she was in complete control. As she moved she ran her teeth gently along his length.

His breathing was coming in short bursts as his desire began taking over him. After a few moments she stopped, releasing him from her mouth. She placed a kiss on his member and then trailed kisses from there up his stomach, over his chest, and finally captured his lips in another heated kiss. This time he kissed back feverishly. She'd made sure to drag her body against his as she crawled up to rest on his chest again. She had him pressed between their bodies and no matter how hard he tried to create some sort of friction she didn't allow it. After a moment or two she sat up and straddled him. She sat far enough back to press against him but it was only enough to make him need more.

"There were so many times…" her voice drew him out slightly from his haze of lust and unfulfilled need. He looked at her as her hands went to her breasts and she began playing with her nipples. "... so many nights that I touched myself, pretending it was your hands touching my most secret parts…". She pinched her own nipples and let her head roll back slightly at the sensation. He watched with growing hunger as her hands traveled down between her own legs. She rubbed her fingers hard against her clit. She ground down against his hips. His breathing was getting heavier and heavier as he watched her pleasure herself while sitting on him. "And… I would… cry your name... as I came on my own hand." She reached around with her free hand and played with his erection as she continued.

He was becoming painful. He needed release, needed relief. He pulled again at his restraints. This time she said nothing as he wriggled beneath her. Her eyes were squeezed shut and it didn't take long for her to reach her climax, crying his name out softly. He felt her warm liquid spill onto his stomach. She was still playing with him, her touch light and torturous. She was giving him enough attention to bring him to the brink but not enough to push him over the edge. He was so hard it hurt. Seeing her play with herself drove him nuts. He was panting heavily and he grew desperate.

"U-usa.." He couldn't take it, he needed her but he was powerless to take her.

"Yes, Mamo-chan?"

"I… I…"

Her vision cleared and she leaned down to his face, positioning herself over him finally. "Mamo… beg." He still resisted. He didn't beg anyone for anything. "Beg me, or I'll keep you going all day."

"Cruel…this is *huh* cruel... " he managed to get out. She pressed down on him slightly. It was enough to put pressure on the tip of his member but not enough for any kind of satisfaction.

"Cry my name, ask me for what you want." She pressed a little further onto him. He was sweating and panting beneath her. He shook his head slightly. She sighed. She pulled away from him, releasing him from her warmth again. He tried to suppress a whimper but it still made its way out. She buried her face against his neck and pressed her breasts against him. She began an assault with her lips on his skin. She left a trail of wet, open-mouthed kisses across his neck then moved back down to his abs. She reached the recess at the top of his thigh and nipped at him. He jumped at the sharp pain, making a surprised noise.

"Uu… sa...gi…" he ground out her proper name in complete flustered frustration. Ignoring him, she took him into her mouth again, sucking lightly. She pulled away and ran her tongue up and down his length just once. She wrapped her hand around him and squeezed a little. He was in agony. She made her way up to his ear again, leaving her hand wrapped around him.

"Endymion…" she purred against his cheek. "Endymion, did you ever touch yourself thinking of me?" Her hand moved delicately up and down his erection. "Did you imagine me, touching you like this? Or maybe under you, crying out your name?" He had. He'd done so countless times. He had as Endymion, locked away in his private chambers in the palace, late at night. He had as Mamoru, alone in his apartment at all times of the day. All the time wanting so badly for her walls to be quivering around him as he came. He desired her lips wrapped around his member, lapping at him with her sweet tongue. He was desperate for her hand to be the one that unraveled him in place of his own. That was it, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Please!" He half cried out. "Please Usa. Oh God please have me. Please… take me, take all of me. I need you! I'm begging you please, please I need release." Hearing him beg so desperately tightened the knot in her stomach.

"How much do you want me, Endymion?"

"Not want… I need… Need you, I need you. Please stop this. My Queen, Serenity, please…please…" he was borderline hysterical.

"Darling King Endymion, as you wish." She straddled him again and positioned herself over him. She pressed her opening against him and in a single smooth motion she slid over him. He pressed his head back into the pillow, his eyes rolling back.

"Oh sweet goddess." He panted. She looked at him through her eyelashes. She stilled on him for a few moments and he began to worry that she would stop moving. "Please…" he begged her again. "Please…" she ground down on him a little and he groaned at the sensation. She began to move, lifting herself almost completely off of him and then lowered herself slowly back down. Her movements were deliberate and calculated. His head was swimming. His pleasure extended to every inch of his body, not just concentrated within her glorious heat. Her pace didn't waver and with each movement he was brought closer and closer to the edge. It felt like his whole body was on fire. Her every movement was smooth and even, like the moon pulling the ocean into high tide. When he finally came it was like white lightning ran through his body. Her pace never wavered, extending his orgasm longer than he'd experienced before. The sound that came from deep in his chest was ancient and primal. As he drew closer to the end of his pleasure she altered her pace and angle, pressing down on him hard. When she did she too came, crying out his name. She rocked on him until they had both spent themselves completely.

He felt dizzy and light headed, his whole body tingling. Usagi still sat atop him, her head rolled back as she bathed in the aftermath of her finish. They stayed that way for a few moments. She finally opened her eyes and looked down at him. His wrists were still tied above his head but he no longer fought to free them. He lay beneath her completely limp. He looked at her still floating in the fog of his pleasure.

"You're eyes… they look like the earth itself… when I used to look down from the moon." She cupped his face in her hands. He didn't even move. The force of his orgasm had left him without any power.

"Serenity…" he whispered.

"Endymion." Usagi leant down and kissed him. He kissed back but all of his strength had been stolen when he finally came to his end. She reached up and freed his hands from their restraints but he didn't stir. She then moved off of him. When she released him he whimpered her name. "Shh." She undid the restraints on his feet and then moved to lay next to him on the bed. She pulled the covers over them. Soon they were both sleeping soundly again.


	5. Update

Hey guys! So this story was essentially a series of one-shots and I don't really intend to post to it unless I feel like writing another one. SO I thought I would put the ball in your court so to speak. For those of you who would like another one-shot chapter on this story, I would like for you to message me with scenarios you would like to possibly see here. PLEASE keep your ideas tasteful.

I reserve the right to decline these of course but who knows? Maybe your idea will inspire a chapter on this POSSIBLE 30-chapter journey.


End file.
